1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an amusement device and particularly relates to a pendulous pet toy having a resilient mounting clamp for suspending the toy from a door frame.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Toys for amusing pets are well known and have been in use for many years. Artificial mice, rubber and plastic balls, rattles, bells and stuffed articles, such as balls and bags stuffed with cloth and catnip, are some of the types of conventional pet toys currently in use.
Although cats, dogs and other pets do play with these toys by swatting, pushing and carrying them about, most pets seem to prefer a toy which appears alive and appears to move on its own without continuous contact with the pet.
An example of such a pet toy can take the form of a hand held wand having a string attached to one of its ends and a toy attached to the loose end of the string. As the pet owner moves the wand and thereby manipulates the string, the toy appears to move about as if alive.
Unfortunately for the pet owner, the use of such human powered and human operated toys can become tiresome even though the pet may show continued interest in playing. Such toys suffer from the additional drawback in that the pet may not be interested in playing with the toy at the same time the pet owner takes the opportunity to manipulate the toy. The result is often a pet toy which goes unused or discarded.
Another drawback associated with conventional pet toys is the potential they pose for causing slip and fall accidents. It is difficult to keep track of pet toys which are knocked about or carried from place to place. Most pet owners or their guests would not appreciate stepping on a hard ball or tripping over a mechanical wind-up mouse.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pet toy which appears self-animated without extensive contact with a pet yet which does not require actuation by or the presence of the pet owner. A further need exists for such a toy which does not pose a threat of causing a slip and fall accident and which maintains its position at a predetermined location.